theadventuresofpussinbootsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheDarkCat97/Edward Hyde
Edward Hyde, or also better known as Mr. Hyde, is the vile, malicious, violent and dark side of Henry Jekyll, unleashed by use of a potion. Over the course of the series, Jekyll transforms into Hyde in order to keep his good and evil personalities separate, only to find himself addicted to the potion as Hyde slowly overtakes him. He is voiced by Tom Hardy. History Dr. Henry Jekyll was a brilliant and kind scientist who sought to purify himself from his evil thoughts. Jekyll eventually created a potion that separated his psyche into two personalities. One of pure good with no drive and a pure evil creature lacking any restraint. Jekyll's wicked side takes the name Edward Hyde and begins to cause chaos in London. Jekyll's friend Utterson tries to discover who is Mr. Hyde. He feels as if he is constantly battling within himself between what is good and what is evil, and is pushing away people dear to him. Dr. Jekyll has many friends and has a friendly personality, but as Mr. Hyde, he becomes mysterious, violent, and secretive and as time goes by, Mr. Hyde even went as far as to form a criminal empire in London's most violent streets. After taking the potion repetitively, Jekyll no longer relies upon it to unleash his other person and Mr. Hyde comes out whenever the time was right. One day, he vanished from London after a scandal, feigning a suicide. Utterson however knew that by twelve years later he was to be found in Paris, France. Henry was known there as "Henri L' Anglais" and was a regular patron of prostitutes. However the murder of Anna Coupeau and others by a human juggernaut made Detective Adam Dupin fear that the case of the Rue Morgue was open again. Encounter with The Senior Puss Squad When a string of murders sparked panic across Paris, the Senior Puss Squad is called and they traveled by riding on The Sphinx to France while Duchess and Golem guarded San Lorenzo. When tracing Hyde to his underground fortress, Puss in Boots and the gang find Dr. Jekyll's laboratory, and Dr. Jekyll reveals his plans and transforms into Mr. Hyde in front of them. A battle ensues and Mr. Hyde escapes by riding on Callista, who he persuades into following his orders and help him "spread a little fear across Europe". They track down Hyde and Callista in San Lorenzo and battled them once again, in which, Puss and the Senior Puss Squad finally won, and Mr. Hyde morphs back into Dr. Jekyll and is incarcerated by Utterson and is taken back to London to stand trial for Mr. Hyde's crimes. Since he is known around London, he I sentenced to two years in prison as Dr. Jekyll states, "I get what I deserve". Appearance As Dr. Jekyll resembles a gentlemanly scientist with slick brown hair, baby blue eyes, and has a thin build, Mr. Hyde is a homicidal brute with a buzzcut, glowing lime-colored eyes and veins, and resembles a body builder. Personality By far the most dangerous, hostile and terrifying of all the Bandits, Mr. Hyde is extremely violent to the point of savagery, having an unquenchable lust for human blood, and an intense perspective that the rest of the world are impure because they haven't suffered like he has. Mr. Hyde possesses superhuman strength, speed, agility, stamina, invulnerability and pain tolerance - he can rip metal bars apart and snap a human body in half with his bare hands. He also has the ability to climb walls using even the slightest grip. Finally, Mr. Hyde is incredibly hard to kill, since bullets are virtually ineffective against it and knives literally shatter against its skin. Mr. Hyde despite his savagery, wants to protect Dr. Jekyll from all who would do him harm no matter what. Powers and Abilities Mr. Hyde possess the abilities of various animals at a local zoo, including but not limited to: Carnivorous appetite of a tiger, the brute strength of a chimp or a gorilla, the wall-crawling ability of lizards or spiders, and thick skin like a rhino. Wall-Crawling: Dr. Jekyll, as 'Mr. Hyde', can adhere to walls, ceilings, and other surfaces in order to scale them. This ability allows him to stick to almost any surface when willing himself to, as physical contact with said surfaces creates a locking connection necessary to support his body, even when he is inverted above the ground. Nigh-Invulnerability: He has incredible resilience to injury. It is believed that he is virtually impervious to any physical injury or harm. His body and tissues are far more resistant to damage and stresses than any ordinary human being. He has withstood physical traumas and shocks that would have seriously injured or killed a normal human being outright. His unique resilience also apparently translates to granting him a resistance to conventional diseases or viruses as well. He can take a shotgun blast because his body is simply too powerful to be affected in this fashion. Superhuman-Strength: Dr. Jekyll possesses Absolute strength when transformed into Mr. Hyde. He can, with not much effort, bend thick metal bars, send people flying across a hallway by just throwing them, pick up large creatures (like the Sphinx), manhandle a team of guards, and crush any human beings by squeezing hard enough. He is also strong enough to physically challenge Taranis, though he has struggled to beat him in combat due to Taranis's super strength in addition to his skills as a brawler. Superhuman-Speed: Mr. Hyde can run and move at speeds beyond the peak of human potential, edging into the early levels of superhuman condition. Combatant: Mr. Hyde has shown a remarkable skills in brawling. Combining his strength and acrobatic skills, this makes him a lethal opponent. Appearances Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Trivia - Resembles The Beast from the movie, Glass. - Once defeated both Scarlet Panther, Two-Eyed Alonso, and Thriffith with only an inch of their lives. - Originated from The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, by Robert Louis Stevenson. Category:Blog posts Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Bandits Category:Minor Characters Category:Males